Color measurement is employed in a variety of different situations. For example, full-color printing devices typically have their color output calibrated to achieve better quality full-color printing. To calibrate the color output of such printing devices, the color output is typically measured. Imprecision as to how color is measured can, however, affect the accuracy of the color measurement, which can affect color calibration, which in turn can affect the quality of full-color printing.